Found
by Anosrepasi
Summary: "I'll always find you, no matter where we end up." he brushed away her tears, "So smile for me, 'K?"
1. End

**__**

Found.

Hey everyone, in the fact that my muse for 'Binding the Broken' and 'Mirrors of Day' is missing in action, I write a small KisaHina Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy two-shot. Let's see if it helps get my other muses working.

The inspiration for this was from the songs I Will Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab for Cutie and the other depressing songs on my iPod. Plus, I've had a basic idea for this plot in my head for a while…

Disclaimer: Kisame and Hinata would have met in the canon if I owned Naruto.

* * *

Hinata rested her hand against the cool glass, her eyes glancing over the village from the view of her hospital window. Her hand lingered for a moment before she pulled it back, looking at the frosty imprint her hand had left on the glass in the chilly October weather.

Hinata hesitated for a moment before she opening the window, closed her eyes, and let the cold breeze flow through her hair and sting her skin. She inhaled softly and opened her eyes when one scent stood out among the rest. Lilacs. Hinata felt tears prick at her eyes as the smell unearthed a memory, making her ache for the man that the scent reminded her of. "Kisame…"

As a few silent tears slipped past her cheeks, Hinata reached up to close the window when someone stopped her, wrapping their arms around her waist while an unmistakable baritone voice whispered soothingly into her ear, "Don't cry on my behalf, angel."

Hinata swallowed her tears as Kisame pressed his nose to her hair and inhaled deeply before kissing the top of her head. His grip loosened and Hinata took the opportunity to turn and hug the blue haired man, who held her gently in response. One large, blue hand found its way to her face and cupped her chin while Kisame lovingly kissed her on the lips, only breaking away to wipe away one of Hinata's tears, "You know I'll always find you, where ever we end up."

Hinata could only bury her face into Kisame's chest, while gripping Kisame's shirt in tiny fists. Kisame lightly pulled her hands away from his shirt with his own and waited for her to look up at him, "Smile for me, 'K?"

Hinata cleared away the rest of her tears and managed a half-hearted smile, not necessarily a happy one, not necessarily a sad one. Kisame smiled softly in response before turning away making Hinata reach out for him…

* * *

Hinata woke up with her arm outstretched towards the ceiling, searching for a non-existent presence. In a second the memories came flooding back, reminding Hinata why she was in the lonely hospital room.

She and Kisame had been attacked by a group of Konoha shinobi; they acted under the façade that Hinata was Kisame's hostage and had a plan to escape by threatening her life.

Someone managed to attack from above and knock Hinata unconscious before the plan could follow through.

She woke up later in the deathly hospital room.

That had been a week ago.

Hinata refused to let her self cry and turned towards the window, her expression hardening only to break a few seconds later when Hinata caught sight of a small bouquet of flowers resting on the window sill.

Hinata slowly sat up and turned, the cold floor showing no welcome to her feet as she took a few shaky steps towards the window. Her hands carefully touched a blooming flower, tears welling up in her eyes. Lilacs. The tears began to flow freely and after a moment Hinata noticed the small sprig of blue flowers mixed within the lilacs, forget-me-nots.

Sinking to the ground, Hinata pulled the vase to her and embraced it, drops of cool water mixed with her tears as she found herself finding it harder to stay awake. Her eyes closed and a single sentence wavered in her thoughts as she let her hold on everything else fall away.

"_Smile for me, 'K?"_

Her breathing became shallow as she managed a small smile, her last breathe carrying the name of a criminal that held her heart, "Kisame..."

* * *

Sakura opened the door Hinata's room with one hand, the other occupied with holding a vase of roses. "Hey Hinata, I have news, they caught that Monster Kisame Hoshigaki and are interrogating him now, plus you got some roses from-"

Sakura froze and the vase slipped from her grasp; glass, water and flowers fell to the floor.

Her hands went up to cover her mouth before she turned and ran down the halls screaming for Tsunade.

* * *

Kisame swallowed drily, blood welling in his mouth. His breathing was ragged, each breath not taking in enough oxygen for his bleeding lungs. Konoha's interrogation team had been torturing him for 10 hours now and Kisame could feel himself getting closer to blacking out every moment.

Knowing his luck, he was finding it highly likely that he would die here.

In a dark room with two ANBU operatives who seemed content with causing him excruciating pain and an infamous interrogator.

Lucky him.

One of the ANBU stepped forward, preparing the shock Kisame again with a painful lightning-based jutsu when there was a solitary knock at the door. Another masked ANBU entered and handed Ibiki a small note before leaving again. Ibiki read the note quickly before glancing at Kisame, "Feel proud of yourself, Hoshigaki?"

Kisame's voice was hoarse, but it did stop him from managing his trademark grin "Why would I be proud of myself?"

"You're to blame for the death of an 18-year old girl." Kisame's halfhearted grin dropped completely.

"What-?" Kisame cut himself off when Ibiki spoke again, "Hinata Hyuuga died two hours ago."

Kisame was rapidly finding it harder to breathe, "She..died.."

His voice had gained a new tone and before Ibiki could only narrow his eyes at the reaction before Kisame collapsed against his restraints, welcoming every inch of unconsciousness.

He stopped breathing soon after.

And in an ironic sense, he was right about dying in that room.

* * *

Shizune frowned, looking over the test results while Tsunade examined the two corpses with a clouded expression. "It looks like Hoshigaki succumbed to his injuries… but the only conclusion I can think of for Hinata is that she stopped breathing while in a state of unconsciousness."

Tsunade nodded and spoke again, "It's ironic in a sick way."

Shizune remained silent as Tsunade covered both corpses with a sheet, who mumbled to herself as she did so, "Love can be a poison or a cure it seems."

* * *

…So… did you like it?

PM me if you have a question.

Review please! I'll post the second part in a few days.


	2. Beginning

Hey guys.

You must all hate me by now. |D shot

I haven't updated in…. 10 months? Yeah. I should be shot. I have no excuse, so… finally… enjoy.

* * *

Soleil paused, brushing a strand of ivory hair out of her face before taking another sip of her mocha while she listened to her friend Esen chat away about her last class. Esen was the closest thing Soleil had to a best friend, though she was more like an older sister to the dark haired girl than a friend considering their families had been close since they were children and Soleil had grown up with Esen and her two brothers, Ender and Haluk.

"Anyway, you won't believe what we covered in class. Ninjas. It was sooooo interesting, there are all these myths about shinobi using human energy, like chi, to be able to do things that shouldn't be possible, it's crazy what people back then believed in huh?" Esen said smiling, her favorite subjects were history and physics, an odd combination, but it made it so every time she got to talk about both of them she was more social than her usual silent and serious impression would give off to other students, "Imagine being able to walk up walls and breathe fire because you could use chi as a energy source, it's such an interesting idea."

Soleil giggled, her laugh like soft bells, "Esen you should figure out how to make it possible, we could learn how to walk on water or something."

Esen smiled but it fell quickly, "Someone would have done it already if it was possible, if they really could do all that stuff then their secret was probably lost a long time ago."

Soleil got up, pushing her chair in at their small table at the café, "I'll go buy you something to cheer you up."

"Wait you don't have t-" Esen's sentence was cut off as she watched Soleil stubbornly walk away, she sighed at the girls stubbornness before gaining a half hearted grin at Soleil which quickly turned into laughter as she watched Soleil trip and fall into the guy before her in the line.

O.o.O.o

Soleil however wasn't finding the situation very funny.

She had been walking toward the line to order when right as she was about to stop behind a tall, dark haired man she tripped on what she deemed to be her own feet. As she was falling forward, knowing in dread what was about to happen her only thought could be summarized to:

"This is karma for my past life or something"

The next few seconds were confusing and happened very quickly, the man who felt only part of her weight hit him turned only to have her full weight collide into his chest. The man could only let out a surprised yelp before they both tumbled to the floor in a heap. The café's normal chatter died away for a couple of seconds as the other customers observed the scene in amusement before going back to their own worlds, leaving the sound of chatter and Esen's laughter to mix into comfortable background noise.

Soleil opened her eyes and tried to how exactly she ended up on the floor her disorientation turning to horror as she realized she was spread across the chest of the dark haired man, who was looking at her with a bemused expression. She looked up and regretted doing so immediately when she realized the man was looking at her, his confused expression changing not to annoyance as she expected but to amusement.

Soleil jumped up quickly, nearly falling down again as she did so, her face heating up to her unique beet-red blush her friends teased her about. "I'm s-so S-sorry"

The man just laughed, his smile turning into a sideways grin as he stood up again and brushed himself off, "It's no problem, you just surprised me a little."

Standing up, Soleil finally got a good look at who she had knocked over. The man was tall, standing at least a foot above her and probably just in his early 20's. Just from his arms being exposed by his short sleeve shirt she could tell his was toned and strong. His face wasn't beautiful but still extremely handsome with his strong, square jaw and straight nose. His eyes themselves were crystal blue and his hair was jet black, spiking up against gravity.

Soleil's face being even a darker shade of red, and she became aware of her pounding heartbeat.

"Though, I wouldn't have expected such a pretty girl to be a clutz."

She blacked out after hearing that.

O.o.O.o

Soleil regained consciousness to find herself laying on a worn couch in a cluttered pale brown room, the shelves surrounding the room covered with stacks of books and CDs with an occasional stray piece of paper lying on the bare wood floor.

"Looks like princess woke up."

Soleil turned to see the man and Esen sitting at table each with a cup of tea in front of them, the steam still floating lazily out of each mug. Confused she sat up, glancing around the room. "Where are we?"

Esen took a sip of her tea before setting down the mug, "You fainted in the café; your friend here was nice enough to allow you to stay on his couch a block away until you recovered."

Soleil's face heated up again and she stood up bowing quickly, "Thank you for your kindness. I'm feeling much better; we should leave as to not burden you more."

The man laughed again, his voice deep and friendly, "You're a very polite guest. It's not bother to me, quite the opposite actually. My day has gotten a lot more interesting thanks to you."

He then waved her over and pulled up another chair before standing himself, disappearing into the next room to reappear with another steaming mug of tea. He set it before Soleil and smiled. "May I know the name of such an interesting girl? Esen told me a little about you but failed to mention it."

"Soleil Han, and may I know yours?"

"Isaac Erős, it's a pleasure to meet you, Soleil."

"It's funny, I feel like I've met you before though."

Isaac chuckled, "Maybe we knew each other in a past life or something." His smile reached his eyes and said more than he was aware of.

'_I missed you, angel'_

Soleil smiled as well, "Possibly, in that case it's nice to see you again."

'_I missed you too, but now we're together again.'

* * *

_

Woooo! Happy ending.

I'm hoping that this is good and that you guys will like it. Its short I know. I know.

I'll write something else that's KisaHina to make up for it sometime soon.

But anyway- review.


End file.
